Incontrolable
by Broceliande
Summary: Ashlocke injecte un produit à Shalimar


Incontrôlable ! Par Brocéliande  
  
La nuit était claire et Shalimar hésita à avancer plus. Elle préféra se poster à bonne distance du repère de ses ennemis, attendant tapie dans l'ombre un mouvement de leur part. cela faisait des nuits qu'elle espionnait ainsi tous les faits et gestes d'Ashlocke. Parfois Brennan la suivait pensant la protéger sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien ; mais elle n'était pas dupe. De plus elle connaissait si bien l'odeur de Brennan qu'elle aurait pu sentir sa présence à des kilomètres. Toutefois ce soir il n'était pas là et Shalimar savait qu'il ne viendrait pas même s'il le désirait ardemment. En effet Adam l'avait chargé avec Emma, d'escorter un couple de Nouveaux Mutants vers les Mondes Souterrains.  
  
Tandis qu'un nuage passait lentement devant la lune qui était presque pleine, Shalimar sentit un léger frisson dans le creux de sa nuque. Tous ses sens en alerte elle perçut rapidement des mouvements de quatre personnes qui s'approchaient. Elle décida de battre en retraite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle repéra alors la ruelle en contre bas où elle avait dissimulé sa moto, mais celle-ci était trop éloignée et la rue trop à découvert pour qu'elle ne puisse échapper aux regards de ses ennemis. Cherchant une autre issue elle avisa une voiture. Elle pourrait se servir du toit comme tremplin et rejoindre plus rapidement la ruelle. Mettant son plan à exécution elle s'élança de la branche où elle s'était postée en observation et atterrit sur le toit de la voiture avec l'agilité du félin qui la caractérisait. Elle allait s'élancer de nouveau lorsqu'une barrière de flammes jaillit soudainement devant elle lui coupant la route. Tétanisée par une peur instinctive elle perdit brusquement l'équilibre. Se reprenant juste à temps elle pu néanmoins retomber sur ses pieds et se redressa aussitôt pour toiser ses assaillants. L'un d'eux n'était autre que Kelly Rise, l'auteur de la barrière de feu. Son corps se replia en une position de défense mais le combat n'eut pas lieu. Une douleur atroce la fit s'écrouler tandis qu'elle percevait encore le courant électrique à travers tout son corps.  
  
Quand elle reprit conscience peu après, se fut pour se découvrir enchaînée au mur dans une salle dont le faible éclairage n'était assuré que par des bougies. Au centre de la pièce se tenait Ashlocke pour l'instant à moitié allongé sur un majestueux lit à baldaquin recouvert de coussins de velours. La voyant enfin éveillée, il se leva et s'approcha. Shalimar reconnut en lui la démarche trop sûre, d'un prédateur fondant sur sa proie et recula contre le mur.  
  
Ashlocke continua d'avancer, un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions, dessiné sur ses lèvres. Shalimar le défia du regard, mais il n'en avait cure puisqu'elle était solidement enchaînée et ne pouvait ainsi lui échapper.  
  
Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent dans le creux de son cou, Shalimar voulut le repousser. Ses mains étant entravées, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle opta pour une autre méthode.  
  
L'instant d'après Ashlocke se recula et Shalimar esquissa un sourire en le voyant si peu enjoué de la rencontre de son genou avec son précieux entrejambe. Ashlocke ne cria pas mais son visage se fendit en une grimace doucereuse. Quand il la regarda de nouveau, Shalimar pu lire dans ses yeux une puissante colère suivie d'une farouche détermination.  
  
Il s'éloigna et Shalimar le vit disparaître derrière un tableau. Constatant avec horreur que ce dernier était couvert de photos d'elle, Shalimar prit conscience de l'ampleur de la folie de son ennemi.  
  
Lorsque Ashlocke revint peu après Shalimar frémit en découvrant l'objet qu'il ramenait avec lui. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, Shalimar se débattit mais ses doigts se refermèrent implacablement sur son bras.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
  
- Ceci, répondit Ashlocke tout en désignant le contenu de la seringue qu'il tenait à la main, est un petit cocktail de mon invention destiné tout particulièrement à cet instant.  
  
Il marqua une pause avant de continuer tout en procédant à l'injection de son produit.  
  
- Ceci ma chère Shalimar, est destiné à éveiller certains de tes instincts naturels.  
  
- Quoi ?! , s'écria-t-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Qu'est- ce que.  
  
- Chut ! , l'interrompit-il calmement. La réponse viendra très bientôt d'elle-même.  
  
Sur ce il quitta la pièce, la laissant seul pour donner le temps d'agir au produit.  
  
Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui Shalimar se débattit pour se libérer ; mais elle eut beau tirer de toutes ses forces rien n'y fit. Au bout de longues minutes elle s'arrêta, ses poignets endoloris et ensanglantés. Puis son regard se posa sur le tableau de photos et sa rage se décupla. Oubliant la douleur elle recommença à tirer violement sur les chaînes. Elle manqua de tomber lorsque ses entraves cédèrent brusquement. Une fois sa surprise passée, elle se précipita vers la sortie. Ne se doutant certainement pas qu'elle pourrait parvenir à se libérer Ashlocke avait omit de poster des gardes. Ce fut dont sans difficulté qu'elle quitta le bâtiment et pu ainsi retrouver la ruelle où sa moto l'attendait patiemment.  
  
De retour au Sanctuaire Shalimar se rendit directement au laboratoire. Comme elle l'avait pensé, Adam s'y trouvait. Elle lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé et attendit que la foudre lui tombe ensuite dessus, mais rien de ce style n'arriva.  
  
- Tu ne dis rien ? , s'étonna-t-elle de le voir si calme.  
  
- Que veux-tu que je te disse ! Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête et tu ne m'écoutes jamais.  
  
- Je suis désolé, répondit tristement Shalimar.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, la réconforta Adam en voyant qu'elle se sentait si mal de l'avoir déçu. Le principal c'est que tu sois là, saine et sauve.  
  
- Et pour le produit qu'il m'a injecté ? , lui demanda-t-elle anxieuse.  
  
- Je vais te faire une prise de sang et j'aviserai quand je saurais de quoi il en retourne. N'ai pas peur, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux. Ce n'était pas l'intention d'Ashlocke de te faire du mal.  
  
Après avoir fait sauter les chaînes qui étaient restés attachées à ses poignets, Adam s'occupa d'en soigner les différentes plaies et écorchures. Puis il procéda ensuite à la prise de sang.  
  
- Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui conseilla-t-il gentiment. Je viendrais te voir dès que j'aurais les résultats.  
  
- Très bien. Merci Adam.  
  
Sur ce Shalimar quitta le laboratoire et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et prit une douche. Elle avait si chaud qu'elle fit couler l'eau presque gelée. Ensuite elle revêtit un pyjama, le plus léger qu'elle avait pu trouver, et commença à tourner dans la pièce tel un lion en cage. Puisque cette douche froide n'avait pas suffit à la rafraîchir, elle décida de prendre des glaçons à la cuisine.  
  
Dans le couloir en passant devant la chambre de Brennan elle vit un ray de lumière sous sa porte. Elle s'y arrêta et frappa. Brennan ouvrit presque aussitôt.  
  
- Je peux entrer, demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Bien sûr. Je t'en prie, répondit Brennan en s'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Tu voulais me parler ? , interrogea Brennan alors qu'il refermait la porte et se tournait vers elle.  
  
- Pas vraiment. À dire vrai je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue.  
  
- Shal, est-ce que ça va ? , questionna Brennan en voyant la rougeur de son visage.  
  
- Ça va, mentit-elle  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue et ensuite sur son front.  
  
- Tu es brûlante de fièvre, constata-t-il.  
  
- Je te dis que ça va ! , le repoussa-t-elle brutalement.  
  
- Shal tu devrais aller voir Adam.  
  
Sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle ferma les yeux, respirant profondément pour retrouver son calme.  
  
- Shal ? , s'inquiéta Brennan tout en s'approchant de nouveau.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle releva la tête et son regard le transperça. Il recula d'un pas en voyant que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur jaune orangé.  
  
- Shal, murmura-t-il.  
  
Adam avait terminé de rechercher la trace d'une substance inconnue dans le sang de Shalimar et cela n'avait donné aucun résultat. Il élargit les critères de recherches afin que l'ordinateur lui signale, non plus une présence étrangère, mais toutes anomalies. Dès que les analyses s'affichèrent sur l'écran il détecta immédiatement un taux anormalement élevée d'?strogènes. Comprenant ce qu'Ashlocke avait voulu dire par "instinct naturel" il se précipita sans tarder vers la chambre de Shalimar.  
  
Entrant sans frapper, il découvrit que Shalimar n'y était pas. Alors qu'il en sortait toujours aussi pressé, il manqua de renverser Emma et Jesse qui passaient au même moment.  
  
- Emma, Jesse, avez-vous vu Shalimar ? , demanda-t-il.  
  
- Non pas depuis le dîner, répondit Jesse.  
  
- Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas quitté le Sanctuaire, réfléchit-il à haute voix.  
  
- Adam qu'y a-t-il ? , l'interrogea Emma en voyant son regard inquiet.  
  
Soudain ils entendirent un grand bruit qui provenait de la chambre de Brennan. Ils s'y précipitèrent. C'est alors qu'ils virent Brennan couché à terre, Shalimar au-dessus de lui. Quand cette dernière se tourna vers eux, ses yeux étaient de cette couleur jaune orangé qui caractérise son coté félin.  
  
Son regard toujours fixé sur eux, Shalimar se releva lentement et s'apprêta à bondir.  
  
- Emma, cria Adam, juste à temps.  
  
Cette dernière comprenant ce que Adam attendait d'elle, lança un rayon psychique sur Shalimar qui s'évanouie sous le choc.  
  
- Merci Emma. Sans votre arrivé, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti, déclara Brennan en se relevant à son tour.  
  
- Oh je suis sûr que tu as dû passé un moment horrible, se moqua Jesse en examinant ses cheveux en bataille, sa chemise déchirée et son pantalon à moitié défait.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? , demanda Emma.  
  
- Pour faire bref, disons que Shalimar a pété les plombs.  
  
- Mais Adam, comment savais tu que cela allait arriver ? , questionna Emma.  
  
- Emmenons d'abord Shalimar au laboratoire. Je vous expliquerai tout là- bas.  
  
Jesse se baissa pour prendre Shalimar et l'emporta au laboratoire précédé par Adam. Alors que Brennan allait les suivre, Emma l'arrêta.  
  
- Tu devrais te rhabiller d'abord, lui conseilla-t-elle.  
  
- Très bien, je vous rejoins dans un instant.  
  
Jesse déposa Shalimar sur le fauteuil et Adam lui attacha aussitôt les poignets et les chevilles.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ? , demanda Emma surprise.  
  
- Oh oui ! Et plus que tu ne le penses.  
  
Brennan les rejoint alors il avait revêtu une nouvelle chemise et s'était recoiffé. Adam se décida enfin à leur expliquer la situation.  
  
- Gabriel lui a injecté une forte dose d'?strogène, modifiant ainsi son équilibre hormonal. Ceci a provoqué chez Shalimar le déclenchement de ce qu'on appelle l'oestrus ou plus communément connu chez les félins sous la dénomination des "chaleurs".  
  
- Tu veux dire que Shalimar est en "chaleur" ! , s'écria Brennan, en hésitant sur le mot "chaleur" qu'il trouvait gênant d'associer à Shalimar.  
  
- C'est exactement ça ! , confirma Adam.  
  
- Tu peux inverser le processus ? , interrogea Emma.  
  
- Cela va se faire naturellement. Son organisme va par rétrocontrôle réguler la production d'hormones. Toutefois comme le taux d'?strogène est assez élevé cela peu prendre quelque temps.  
  
- Quand tu dis quelque temps, tu veux parler de combien ? , s'inquiéta Brennan.  
  
- Dans la mesure où cette augmentation subite n'est pas naturelle, je pense que son organisme va gérer cela au plus pressé. Cependant cela va prendre plusieurs heures, peut-être même un jour.  
  
- Alors il ne reste qu'à attendre, conclu Jesse.  
  
- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Le plus dur sera pour Shalimar. L'oestrus est la phase d'activité sexuelle chez les félins et sans cela je pense qu'elle va devenir très vite incontrôlable.  
  
- C'est pour ça que tu préfères la tenir attachée, comprit Emma.  
  
- Pour sa propre sécurité et pour celle de tous ici, termina Adam tout en jetant un regard à Brennan.  
  
Furieux Ashlocke envoya promener tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse arracher ses chaînes. Puis il se tourna vers le tableau qui était couvert de photo de Shalimar. Jamais il n'accepterait qu'un autre que lui bénéficie du traitement qu'il avait utilisé sur elle. Il calma sa rage et s'allongea sur son lit, fixant la photo de Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar se réveilla brusquement. Elle était au laboratoire, attaché au fauteuil d'examen. Son corps était brûlant, sa respiration saccadée et elle avait du mal à contrôler son coté félin. À coté d'elle il y avait Ashlocke qui la fixait avec amusement.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? , demanda-t-elle hargneuse.  
  
- Du calme mon ange, répondit-il avec son flegme habituel qui avait don de l'énerver encore d'avantage. Je suis là pour t'aider.  
  
- M'aider ?! Ça je ne crois pas.  
  
- Je sens ton désir, lui dit-il. Il te consume peu à peu. Bientôt tu ne pourras plus résister.  
  
- Laisses-moi, murmura Shalimar.  
  
- Je peux te donner ce dont tu as besoin, apaiser ce feu qui te dévore, continua-t-il.  
  
- Non, va t'en.  
  
Elle tenta alors de se concentrer pour le faire disparaître de son esprit mais n'y arriva pas.  
  
- Emma, sanglota-t-elle. Emma, aide-moi.  
  
- Elle ne t'entend pas Shalimar. Ici personne ne peut t'aider.  
  
Shalimar ferma les yeux. Ashlocke avait raison, c'était un véritable incendie qui embrasait son corps. Elle ne pourrait résister encore bien longtemps.  
  
- Viens à moi !  
  
- Non.  
  
- Laisses moi t'aider, te donner ce que tu désires. Viens ! , ordonna-t-il en la voyant sur le point de craquer.  
  
Alors Shalimar tira violement sur ses liens qui cédèrent malgré leur forte résistance. Elle libéra ensuite ses chevilles et se leva. Ashlocke la regardait faire avec satisfaction.  
  
- Viens à moi Shalimar, répéta-t-il.  
  
Elle quitta alors le laboratoire et se dirigea vers le garage.  
  
Ils étaient en train de discuter devant une tasse de café, lorsque Emma eut une drôle de sensation.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Emma ? , demanda Adam en voyant que quelque chose la dérangeait.  
  
- C'est Shalimar ! , répondit-elle.  
  
Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers le laboratoire, mais il n'y avait plus personne.  
  
- Elle va aller retrouver Ashlocke. Il lui a promit qu'il l'aiderait, annonça Emma.  
  
- Le garage, s'exclama Brennan.  
  
Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Shalimar entrer le code d'ouverture de la porte.  
  
- Shalimar arrête ! , ordonna Adam.  
  
- Non, il le faut Adam. Je ne peux plus le supporter.  
  
- Shalimar tu dois te calmer. Reviens au laboratoire.  
  
- Je ne peux pas. J'en ai besoin Adam ; tu ne comprends pas que j'en ai besoin.  
  
- Shal, appela Brennan tout en s'approchant d'elle doucement.  
  
Son regard resta fixé sur Brennan alors qu'il continuait à avancer vers elle. Elle sentit son désir s'enflammer et ses yeux prirent leur couleur jaune orangé. Tandis qu'il était juste en face d'elle, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Shalimar s'accrocha à lui dévorant ses lèvres comme un échos au désir qui lui déchirait les entrailles.  
  
Adam, Emma et Jesse les regardèrent faire jusqu'au moment où le corps de Shalimar se renversa en arrière. Ils virent alors qu'elle était inconsciente et que Brennan la soutenait pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? , demanda Adam inquiet.  
  
- Juste une petite thérapie perso, répondit Brennan en faisant apparaître un petit éclair électrique dans sa main.  
  
- Parfait, constata Adam. Maintenant ramenons la à l'intérieur.  
  
- Que va-t-on faire puisque le fauteuil est insuffisant pour la contenir ? , interrogea Jesse.  
  
- Nous allons utiliser le dojo. Son champ de force est infranchissable.  
  
Cette fois ci Ashlocke était fou de rage. Si Brennan n'était pas intervenu Shalimar sera là avec lui à cet instant. Il prit le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et le jeta contre le mur où il éclata en mille morceaux.  
  
- Mulwray je te ferai payer pour ça ! , s'écria-t-il alors.  
  
Shalimar ne cessa de s'agiter. Incapable de trouver le sommeil elle avait commencée par s'attaquer sans succès au champ de force, puis elle s'était mise à tourner dans cette prison.  
  
Pendant la nuit Ashlocke revint la voir, comme si il voulait se venger de n'être pas arrivé à ses fins en la torturant d'avantage. Maintenant elle était de nouveau allongée sur le sol suppliant pour que tout cela s'arrête.  
  
Au petit matin elle s'était enfin endormie et Adam alla la trouver. Avec précaution il préleva un échantillon de son sang et entreprit de l'analyser. Il fut soulagé de voir que le taux d'hormones de Shalimar était redevenu normal. Il retourna la voir et la réveilla doucement.  
  
- Shalimar.  
  
- Adam, murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.  
  
- Tu peux te lever maintenant. Tout est fini.  
  
Shalimar le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se leva. Puis sans un mot elle regagna sa chambre où elle s'effondra sur son lit en larmes.  
  
Quand Brennan se leva il se rendit sans attendre au dojo. Voyant que Shalimar n'y était pas il se précipita au laboratoire pour prévenir Adam. Ce dernier le rassura aussitôt en lui disant que Shalimar était dans sa chambre et qu'elle se reposait. C'était terminé, elle était redevenue elle- même.  
  
Brennan quitta Adam pour aller voir Shalimar.  
  
- Shalimar ? , appela-t-il à travers la porte close de sa chambre.  
  
- Va t'en, répondit-elle.  
  
- Shal il faut qu'on parle, insista Brennan.  
  
- Je ne veux voir personne.  
  
- Shal, si tu ne m'ouvres pas je force la serrure ! , la prévient-il.  
  
Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il fit ce qu'il avait dit. Shalimar sursauta en le voyant entrer. Elle se leva de son lit et lui fit face.  
  
- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
  
- Tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement.  
  
En l'apercevant débout devant elle, Shalimar revit ce qui s'était passé la veille. La façon dont elle s'était jetée à son cou et l'avait plaquée contre le mur en l'embrassant. Le fait qu'elle lui avait ensuite arraché sa chemise. Comme il avait tenté de l'écarter, elle s'était alors accrochée à lui, le renversant en arrière et tandis qu'il était allongé à terre, elle avait entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon. Ses souvenirs lui firent monter le rouge aux joues. Elle se détourna alors de Brennan, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait.  
  
- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle enfin.  
  
Brennan comprit son trouble et s'approcha d'elle.  
  
- Tu n'es pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé, tenta-t-il de la réconforter. Adam nous a dit ce que Ashlocke t'avait fait.  
  
- Peut-être qu'Ashlocke est responsable en partie, mais je n'aurai jamais dû, enfin je, je, j'aurai dû pouvoir me contrôler, répondit-elle difficilement.  
  
- L'important c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Le reste n'est qu'un simple accident.  
  
- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
  
- Tu sais très bien qu'aucun de nous ne peux t'en vouloir. On t'adore trop pour ça, plaisanta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Allez habilles toi vite et viens manger. Les autres sont tous impatients de te voir.  
  
Sur ce il s'écarta d'elle et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.  
  
- Brennan ? , l'appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- De rien.  
  
Puis il sortit et Shalimar sourit. Il avait réussit à lui faire oublier ce qui s'était passé. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer, la tête de Brennan réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
- Juste une toute dernière chose, lui dit-il. Tu embrasses divinement.  
  
- Quoi ?! , s'écria-t-elle prise au dépourvu d'une telle déclaration.  
  
Puis Brennan eut un petit sourire et elle lui jeta son oreiller. Il ne pu arrêter le projectile qu'il reçut en plein visage. Il en huma le parfum et l'emporta avec lui.  
  
- Brennan, mon oreiller !  
  
- Viens le chercher, répondit Brennan en riant.  
  
FIN 


End file.
